


Whimsy Above

by lferion



Category: SkyWorld - Two Steps From Hell
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Airs above the ground





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/gifts).



> Thanks go to the Usual Suspects.

* * *

The world Above had towers that defied the gravity of the world Below, rising impossibly high in the near vacuum of the uppermost atmosphere, made their own gravity and air and water. They danced and spun as if to their own music, segments turning first one way, then another, pushed by cosmic wind or the people and things inside, or the whim of the tower Core, it was not for groundlings to understand. Airwalkers lived there, where their art and skill flourished, above the inexorable pull of the planet. 

But the world Above was yet dependent on the world Below.


End file.
